The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 10
Text edowurd and i stoped at my hose 2 get da jale keyz frum chadley. i went to da hose an saw bellas fouckin uglee truck owtsid da hose. i fuckin kicked that shit 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 timez b4 my fut brook. den edoweird sed "doth shuldeth leaveth thine vehicol aloneth" i wuz instatly assored. den i relized a problem. "wate edowurd wat if chadly is dere" i sed. as i sed it my raben hare wuz floing in da wind and da streekz were swahing in frunt of my faece an den a singol teer drop fel frum my eyes 2 sigify my gowing saddnes. my feace wuz becumn moystorized agin so so i qickly wipd away da teer. "i just meen wat if he is dere. dat culd be bad 4 us in al sortz of wayz. wat if he catchez u tryign 2 steel his kees. den wat edoweird!? i cant livbe withut u u FOUKING MOTHASUKOR SOTP TRYIGN 2 BRAEK UP WIT ME" i wuz screeming noew becuz dis wuz a seris situashin. edowyrd jsut loked at me al blankeley "rebecca, thine fahter musteth haveth thine keeseth!" he ecloaimed. "alleth weeth must doeth is sipleth steeleth thine fathers keeseth" he cuclooded. i wuz instatly amazed. pwedowurd had cum up wit a reely gud plan! al we had 2 do was steel da kees frum my fathor. howevar da problem wuz dat my fathor is a very seckyoure individal and he wuldnt jsut haend ovar his kees dat eesily. "i no wat i must do edowerd" i sed. i new wat i had 2 do. 2 get alicia owt of jale i wuld taek my fathorz kees by fors. i went insied da hose. dere wuz nobuddy in da libing rum. da livingrum had a blud-red finihs and fishnetts hangign frum da ceeling. da wals had cristal bloe fish pattorn 2 it. suoddenlee chadly steped owt frum da dore. i new wat i had 2 do. "chadley give me da kees or i wil fuockign kill u" i sed. 2 showe i wuz seris i tuk owt my anti-raep nife frum b4 C U FLAMIGN FOUCKORZ SOTP FLAMING DA STOREE C HOW I USE CHEKOVZ GUN HEER HA chadley loked very woreyd. he luked bak an 4th betwen me an my nife. finalaly he tuk owt his gun and aymed it at me. "rebecca u dum biotch i hav a gun u heer me. i am abut 2 displin u becuz u r actin owt". i didn't lisen 2 him an i chagred. i qikly ogot 2 him an smaked dat whinee biotch acroz da FAYCE an den stated 2 stab his gut. chadley didnt liek dis tho so he shiot me in my arm 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 tims. howevar my detorminashin 2 suksede made me go on an swipe dat basturdz nose in haf. "HA U FOUKER U SHOT MY LEFT ARM NOT MY RITE" i sed! it wuz gud dat he shot the otha arm cuz dis arm had da nife in it. den i puched him in hiz nutz an den stabed him in his belly buton 1 2 3 tims. somoeting told me dat it hurt him tho becuz he steped baeck in pane an scramed liek a womin. den he wuz onestlee afraid of me. "no rebeka stop dunt taek dis path in live it will onlee lede u into darknes" he pleted. den i tuk his gun frum his sins he wuz on da grund dying frum his woonds. den i tuk his neck and snaped it. den i shovd da nife doun his throwt. i wuz happy becuz da batol wuz ovar. den i got da kees frum his pocket an ran bak owtsied. edowurd wuz dere. den i came. "EDOWYURD" i sed "I GOT DA KEES 4 U" i also sed. "thine eforts haveth noteth goneth ineth vayneth" he sed. "thine alabastor teers telleth meeth dat thine haseth puteth fortheth a gratuitous amowneth ofeth efforteth" den we went 2 go an reskew alicia da drug deelor frum jale. "Everytime i see a new chapter...i skip through your actual story just to see if you have made a comment about me...they amuse me! Well atleast it gives this piece of c**p views and reviews... Be honest with me...Is that how you actually write, like in school (if you arn't to stupid to go to school)... what the hell is a kind of name like 'Tanishashankwa'? You get some real bad names, but that just takes the biscuit... Im suprised youve actually carried on with this story... it sucks..." -krazykook AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH u fuckour fuckign fuckor SOTP FLAMING MY STOREY GOD FUCKIONG DAMMIT STOP FLAMING IT IT NOT NISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Characters Note Chapter 10